knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pegasus
“Ah, the pegasus, the proud, winged horse. You know, they only attach to someone they accept as their master. And did you know that pegasi fly by kicking the air, not by flapping their wings? It's a common misconception, but wings are mainly used for gliding.” —Bart to Zayna Pegasus (ペガサス, Pegasasu; alternately 天馬) is a recurring winged mount which presents in every Knights vs Dragons game and American Mirage Sessions#KvD. Overview Pegasi are a species of winged horses found in every KvD game since KvD: Destiny Akardos. Pegasus are highly attuned to their rider's emotions and mind. They are extremely picky mounts and will generally only accept maidens as their riders. Once they form a bond with their rider, they become faithful lifelong partners. In KvD: Emblem Eternal, Pegasi are revealed to be capable of living for many years through the detail of Zayna's pegasus, who belonged to her great-grandmother but still looks young and is able to accompany her into battles. Pegasi also tend to bond well with the descendants of their original riders, such as Cillia who inherited her mother's pegasus after her passing. Prior to Swords of Fate, male riders were of extreme rarity, appearing only in the Emblem Eternal. They generally do not accept men to ride them alone, especially when untamed or without the presence of their riders. This is the reason why the Pegasus Knight class and its promotions throughout the franchise has been a female exclusive class in most games. Pegasi body and wings are normally pure white for all Pegasus Knight and Mystic Knight units. KvD: Legends Awakening introduced jet-black pegasi who are the mounts for the Dark Flyer class. In the Japanese version of KvD: Swords of Fate, the C-rank support between Khorne and Risa on the third path reveals the Pegasi shown in Hotaru are actually Tenma (天馬), a species of winged horses that are similar in appearance to Pegasi, but have an easier time accepting male riders, and the people of Hotaru called Pegasi holy beasts; the difference being a commonly known fact on the continent the game takes place in. Also, Tenma are rather picky when it come to their riders, and are generally unwilling for anyone ride them if their hearts are filled with hatred, as Khorne stated in her C-Support with Risa and her S-Support with a Male Avatar. Pegasi in general are native to the sky islands of Xephuan, bearing thier divine deity Xephalia as a full sized Pegasus statue mounted against the jagged rocks of the Pegasus Enclave. Although Skyriders and Pegasus Knights have been able to use the winged horses in battle, it was unknown for a fact that the Xephuan Valenci cannot shape shift into a Pegasus but a graceful Heron instead. Pegasus mounted classes: * Pegasus Knight * Mystic Knight * Pegasus Rider * Seraph Knight * Tenma Knight * Dark Flyer * Princess Hotaru Noble Pegasi The following is a list of names given to Pegasi by their respective owners: * Titania (Elise) * Huey (Zayna) * Gelathea (Fai) * Arceus (Melia) * Hermes (Katrina) * Belfire (Gwendolen) * Eleamia (Sarah) * Zaphira (Corasta & Cillia) * Shiida (Senpai) * Apples (Tiffany Trump) Etmology Pegasus is one of the most well-known creatures in Greek mythology, a flying horse usually depicted in pure white color. His father was Poseidon and his mother was the gorgon Medusa; he was born when Medusa was decapitated by Perseus. Trivia * While a Pegasus in Greek Mythology can be ridden by both genders, the Pegasus in the KvD franchise's insistence on having only female riders is a reference to Unicorns, who only allow pure hearted maidens to ride them. * Male enemy units have been seen riding Pegasi in the third game. * Karin in Delyra 776 says pegasi allowing males to ride them is very rare; either indicating there are exceptions, or referring to the rescue mechanic. Gallery Category:Creatures